deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Satou/Asset
Satou's Domains * Dragon God Valley * Phantasmal Labyrinth : Dejima Island * Solitary island : Subspace * Brighton City / Blaiton City(14-23) : Muno Marquisdom * Pioneer village : Muno Marquisdom * Blue Territory : Shiga Kingdom * Holy State Parion Buildings * Selbira Mansion : Selbira City * Mansion of Ivy : Selbira City * Mansion : Royal Capital * Echigoya Firm HQ : Royal Capital * Solitary island palace. Teleports points on other Worlds * Dog Huse at Hero Hayato's Home : Line, Planet Earth, Japan. * Small Space pod :『Ordinal M World Line, Planet Earth, Ruins of Japan Empire』 Satou's Cores * Dungeon Core : Phantasmal Labyrinth ( Dejima Island ) * City Core : Brighton City of Marquisdom * Holy State Parion Vehicles and Ships * Tourism Ministry Airship Satou's Units Satou's Party: * Arisa Tachibana * Nana Nagasaki * Mia / Misanalia Boruenan * Liza Kishresgalza * Lulu Watari * Pochi Kishresgalza * Tama Kishresgalza The newcomer party * Karina Muno * Sera Oyugock * Sistina Shiga * Zena Marientail Satou's Familiar People who have obtained this title can communicate telepathically with Satou. * Arisa * Liedill :on the way to 『Ordinal M World Line, Planet Earth, Ruins of Japan Empire』. Independent * Mito : Royal Capital And Solitary island * Shizuka lord : Solitary island * Lina: Lord Brighton City Not Independent * Core two : Phantasmal Labyrinth and Solitary island * Crow Nana's slave : Royal Capital / Royal Academy * Shiro Nana's slave : Royal Capital / Royal Academy Animals * Hisui Brid : Royal Capital * Chuu Fat {Sage Maus] : Royal Capital * Chuu Fat's underlings : Royal Capital Echigoya Firm : Royal Capital * Tifaliza * [[Elterina] Echigoya Branch * Porina Manager * Nell Magician *Manager/leader* * Aoi Haruka And Advisor * Jahad Inventor * Sala one of the earliest Echigoya's executives (Chapter 14 SS 1) Echigoya Firm : other House Fairy (Brownie) * Leriril [ Ivy Mansion ] Dragons * Black Dragon Heiron * Lyuryu (Pochi's lesser dragon ) : Solitary island * Green Infant Dragon * Jaryuu (Father Evil Dragon) : Selbira Labyrinth lower level * Evil dragon's family : Selbira Labyrinth lower level Explorer Training School * Jenna * Iruna Staff of Mansion Selbira City * Ms. Miteruna * Junni * Aina * Kitona * Suna * Teriona * Hoho Fake Apostle Party * Kei Other * The former Sword Demon Lord * Shin former Local Hero and Demon Lord. * Yuika Satou uses her to make subspace. Golems * 2 wolf statues : pioneer village * 1 Orichalcum Golem : Echigoya Firm HQ underground warehouse * 8 Bronze Golems : Echigoya Firm HQ Underground Warehouse Satou's Intel/info Network Selbira Labyrinth lower level: * Ban Hellsing * Tetsuo (Corpse) * Takeru (Armor) * Yuika Nobels: * Marquesses Retel Ashinen Elf: * Aze * Lua Charity * Explorer Training School. the students is calls [Pendora] : Selbira City . * Orphanage in Selbira City Category:Satou